Hannah Montana: The Next Generation
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: What if Miley and Lilly didn't make up before the end of Wherever I Go? Lilly and Miley haven't seen or talked to each other in 18 years. When Lilly's Son and Miley's Daughter start to have feelings for each other and Miley and Lilly meet once more will the make up for their children? First Hannah Montana Story! Read and REVIEW please!


**Hannah Montana: The Next Generation **

**Characters**

**Miley & Jesse**

Jared Thomas Keith Turner (JT) [10]

Sydney Kayla Turner & Hannah Melody Turner (Syd & Hans) [15]

Jacqueline Harmony Turner (Jackie) [16]

**Lilly & Oliver **

Micheal James Oken (Mike) [6 Months]

Lola Marie Oken (8)

Oliver Edward Oken Jr (Ollie Jr) [15]

Molly Summer Oken (Lee) [16]

**Jackson & Sienna**

Mackenzie Susan Stewart (Mack) [3]

Jenna Rose Stewart (Jen) [5]

Bentley Gabriel Stewart [7]

**Extra's **

Austen Connors – Sydney's Boyfriend

Matt Storm – Molly's Boyfriend

Johnny Garrett – Jackie's Boyfriend

Avery Mason – Sydney & Hannah's Best Friend

Danny Rhodes – Sydney & Hannah's Other Best Friend

Julianna Blue – Jackie's Best Friend

Lucas Rivers – Jackie's Other Best Friend

Diana Wright – Molly's Best Friend

Andy Wright – Molly's Other Best Friend

Joe Gavin – Ollie's Best Friend

Kayden Roberts – Ollie's Other Best Friend

**Turner's Horses **

Star-Dust – Sydney's Horse

Lucky – Hannah's Horse

Mitch – Jackie's Horse

Howie – JT's Horse

Blue Jeans Jr – Miley's Horse

Aiden – Jesse's Horse

**Important Info **

**What Are The Adults Doing?**

Miley – Actress/Singer

Jesse – Musician/Actor

Oliver – Musician

Sienna – Model

Jackson – Video Game Editor

Lilly – College Professor

**What Do The Kids Want To Be?**

JT – Air force

Sydney – Famous Swimmer

Hannah – Famous Dancer

Jackie – Famous Singer

Mike – Doctor

Lola – Teacher

Ollie – Musician

Molly – Cook

**Teams/Bands**

**Ollie's Band: Wild Waves**

Joe – Drums

Kayden – Keyboard

Kelsey Thompson – Bass

Ollie – Lead Singer/Guitar

**Jackie's Band: Sunshine Bees**

Lucas – Drums

Todd Kingston - Keyboard/Raper

Julianna Blue – Bass

Jackie – Lead Singer/Guitar

**Hannah's Dance Team: Crazy Eights **

Avery Mason

Kimberly Dean

Mary Louis

Sarah Adams

Aaron Star

Erica Fredrick

Natalie Reed

**Sydney's Swim Team: Fast & Furious **

Danny Rhodes

Francis Gold

Karlee Smith

Alexis Fender

Alie Marcus

Sammy Harris

Grace Sanders

**Other Important Info**

Robbie Ray and Lori are married

Robbie & Lori adopted a infant daughter named Becky

Jackson moved back to Tennessee with Sienna and his kids

**Chapter 1: Meet The Turner's & Oken's **

_Flashback_

"_Lilly please wait," Miley said as she ran after her friend. "Lilly please. I know your mad and you think that I'm being selfish and bailing on you."_

"_You are!" Lilly exclaimed._

"_True but you haven't read the script. Lilly please. I know this is a dream of ours but this is a dream of mine too. How could I pass it up?"_

"_You can't! It's Tom Cruise and Steven Spielberg"_

"_So you understand?"_

"_Of course I do but what I don't understand is that even after six years you don't know me well enough to know that yeah, I would be really mad at you but then I'd be really happy for you."_

"_I just didn't want to go through the really mad part."_

"_Well guess what you got it anyway. As for the happy part don't hold your breath."_

"_Lilly I didn't know what else to do!" _

"_So you thought you'd do anything to make me not want to go to college with you. Well congratulations you got your wish. Your the last person I would want to go to college with. Actually your the last person I'd want to go anywhere with."_

Almost 18 years. It's been almost 18 years since Miley & Lilly have seen or spoken to each other. Miley did the movie and went to Stanford a year latter. After about two more years Jesse and Miley got married and brought their oldest child Jackie into the world. Miley and Jesse still travel around the world playing music. A year latter Miley & Jesse become pregnant with their twin girls Sydney and Hannah. Life was pretty much the simple after that. Jackson & her daddy got married and when Sydney & Hannah were five they had their final child JT. Jesse & Miley thought their life would be smooth sailing but boy she was wrong.

**First Hannah Montana story so please don't judge. Read & Review Please.**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :p**


End file.
